The Red X
by Fruitcake Baguettes
Summary: Akari moves into Castanet Island, but things go amiss soon after she moves in. What is happening? Who is causing this turmoil? Rated T just in case... Akari and Wizard love story.
1. Prologue

**The Red X**

**Epilogue**

"Come and go quickly, Red X. This needs to be finished as soon as possible."

"Then it will be done, Lord Tsevarh. I will fulfill this task as none ever have before."

"Then it is good, it is good. I hope you will not become like all the others before you, Red X. Beware of all around you. Do not trust anyone. They can all be your enemies—"

"Yet you need to earn their trust. I know, Tsevarh. I will be off now."

"Do not fail, X. I would hate to have to end things for you, for you are a rare one of all I have ever encountered."

"Do not worry, Tsevarh. I take my leave."

The shadows move, and the hooded figure departs for what the future may hold. The hooded one of shadows would have to fulfill what destiny set for her, and fists clenched at the memories that scarred one's life. Flames bit, parents screamed, everything, everyone, dying in front of the one of shadows. They would be avenged. The shadow of shadows was on its way.

**How was that for a beginning of a mystery, thriller, and romance? Pretty mysterious, eh? Review to tell me about it! :D**


	2. 1: Sun

**The Red X**

**Chapter 1: Sun**

A girl clad in a yellow, floral sundress stepped off the ship that slowly approached the dock of Castanet Island. Her lush, lustrous auburn locks with shades of darker brown reflected the light of the sun, as her deep, amber eyes remained veiled by her shady sunglasses. The soft thumps of her black wedges sounded the dock as she drifted onto mainland. Her luggage seemed to be feather-light as she managed to keep her graceful posture while looming towards a stubby, plump little man with a powdered white wig in a suit of different shades of blue. His calm ocean eyes glistened as the girl reached down to shake his eager hand.

"Why, Allegra Iraka, it-t is m-my ut-t-most p-p-pleasure to meet you!" stuttered the stout man.

"The pleasure is also mine, mister…" replied the tall, slender young girl.

"Ham-m-milton! I am the m-mayor of this town, and will be g-g-guiding you around for t-today while your house is still being b-built," finished Mayor Hamilton.

"Thank you, but would you perhaps know where I might lodge until the construction is complete?" pondered Allegra.

"The inn, dear Alleg-gra. Now, may I help you with this luggage, and you shall follow me," proposed Hamilton as he struggled to pick up the luggage.

Laughing lightly, her voice chiming along the genteel wind, Allegra picked up her luggage effortlessly, and let Hamilton take the way. Hamilton was befuddled by how such delicate a creature could pick up something so heavy without any effort, and now he had something to keep him up for nights to think about.

.

They soon arrived at a frugal, mere little abode of what was Ocarina Inn. When they opened the creaky, wooden door, they were instantly welcomed by a warm, beautiful woman with purple eyes and cropped orange hair. Her satiny green dress swished around as she approached Allegra and Hamilton.

"Welcome, welcome, to Ocarina Inn! I am Colleen, the wife of the owner of Ocarina. I run a small food shop in here, so when you're hungry, you can come replenish here. Of course, tonight dinner is on us, since you are the new resident, Miss Allegra!" gushed Colleen.

"Thank you… I appreciate your hospitality, as please pardon me for inconveniencing you during my stay for…" smiled Allegra.

"It may take about 2 months to finish… I'm sorry for the delay of your house," apologized Hamilton.

"… Yes, then 2 months it will be. I think I will enjoy it at this lovely inn for the meantime, though," claimed Allegra.

"Oh yes! We will do all to make your stay life-remembering!" beamed Colleen.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a young, dashing man with dirty blond hair swept in, his purple engraved cloak flowing after him. He paused, while his face registered mixed emotions of shock, joy, and sadness just for a split second before returning to its normal state.

"Ah, Wizard! This is Allegra, the new resident, and to-be farmer in about 2 months. She'll be staying here until then," stated Colleen.

"…I know," Wizard simply replied, unable to meet the face of Allegra.

"Oh? You two have met before?" questioned Hamilton.

"Er… That is… Well…" faltered Allegra, also looking away, which was all too unusual of her.

"No. I sensed it," Wizard bluntly put.

"Oh…" frowned Colleen and Hamilton, still with much doubt.

Awkward silence filled the room, as Wizard and Allegra fidgeted on their feet and Colleen and Hamilton continued to search for an answer, observing the pair that seemed disturbed, which was not usually like them.

"Colleen… I have come… for my dinner…" said Wizard, breaking the silence.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I should have known. The usual?" she asked, Wizard nodding. "Well, then would Allegra like to have dinner, too, with Wizard? You two seem to have the same types of character, you'll probably enjoy each other's company."

Allegra's stomach churned violently like a storm as she inwardly cursed Colleen for suggesting so, but unable to refuse, she dumbly nodded and sat down in front of Wizard. They observed each other for a moment while Hamilton left for the Town Hall and Colleen the kitchen to cook. Wizard gazed in awe and wonder at how lovely and divine she had gotten, while Allegra pondered how he got to be so dapper and handsomely robust.

"So… you are… Wizard?" began Allegra.

"And you are… Allegra?" bemused Wizard.

"I hate to disappoint, but yes, I am _Allegra_."

"How… are you?"

"I ha—am… quite fine… yes, just fine. And you?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I see…"

"No…"

"Pardon?"

"… You don't see," muttered Wizard.

"How could I not?" implored Allegra.

"You won't understand."

"… I dislike that phrase with a passion."

"I see."

"No, you don't," mocked Allegra.

All this they managed to keep with a cool, calm posture, where areas, most common people would have already started yelling at each other like mad beasts. Colleen disrupted this icy conversation with the arrival of their dinner, as if on cue, and once again, took her leave, leaving the two in awkward silence. Well, not so awkward for the pair that were silently having a battle with each other's eyes.

"You… Do you change much?" interrupted Wizard.

"… Of course. And possibly more than the average human does," replied Allegra.

"Then… Does your… heart… change just as much?"

"… Does it matter?"

"In a sense… yes, it matters."

"Then what if I said no?"

"…"

"Then if I said yes?"

"Then… I…" Wizard looked like he was crushed at that statement, as he searched for the right way to reply.

"… I think I will keep that answer a secret. You'll find out in due time," Akari said, looking down at her food.

"I… thank you for eating dinner with me. I'll take leave now, thanks," Wizard said, as he nearly ran out of the inn.

He closed the door behind him, but crept near the window to see how Allegra was. She was there, still looking at where he had been a second ago. She seemed to be staring placidly into space, only he caught sight of something shiny trickling down her cheek. Inwardly, he berated himself, wishing he could… No. He couldn't. They were not meant to be.


	3. NOTICE

**Hey everybody that's reading "The Red X"! I just wanted to give you a heads up about some stuff that's going on that may have given confusion…**

**So, if you notice, Akari's name is Allegra in the first chapter. Nope, it's no mistake. There's a reason for that, just like why I don't just call Wizard "Gale". Things will turn out when they need to, so I'll just leave you guys in suspense… Mehehehe… **

**If you guys want me to update more, then review more! Reviews are purely my food, and just like real life, without food, we aren't going to function. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! :D**

**Love you all, Fruitcake Baguettes **


	4. 2: Fire Flies

**Chapter 2: Capricorn**

Time passed, things changed, and Allegra fitted in right with the meager population of Castanet Island. After their meeting at Ocarina Inn, Wizard and Allegra managed to avoid each other with much skill. Allegra evaded Wizard during his daily luncheon visits at Ocarina Inn, and Wizard never went out at any other time. That is, until one special day, they collided into each other on the streets, papers streaming along the air, floating down the sky like snow.

"Oomph!" exclaimed Allegra, in exasperation.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Wizard.

"No, no, it's nothing," replied Allegra, helping him gather his papers. "What are all these documents for?"

"Not anything related to any of your business."

"Suit yourself. Why do you always seem so distant？You don't tell anyone anything about yourself. Why?"

"I have my reasons. Why do you ask so many questions? Then why do you mind so much about my business?"

"I don't. It's just pure curiosity."

"You're the one to talk," smirked Wizard. "You never told—"

"I have my reasons, too!" snapped Allegra.

"My, my. Defensive, too, aren't we?"

"… I should get going now…"

"You never answered my questions…"

"Same for you," Allegra shot back, setting off for the Accessory Shop at Garmon Mines.

Before Allegra could land a knock on the door, the door swung open, and a peculiar, purple-haired man greeted her enthusiastically.

"Welcome, welcome! Please come on in, Allegra, gumdrops!'

"Gumdrops?" questioned Allegra with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, gumdrops, sweetums. My newest word for you."

"Sweetums? Julius, you aren't turning into an old hag, are you?"

"Huff! Course not, it is just my way of showing my friendly affection for you, chocolate. Now, enough said. We should get started!"

"Wait! Wha-" exclaimed Allegra as she was hauled away to the dressing room in the back of the shop.

"Never knew there was such a room? Well I'll tell you, this is especially for one business that I only will open for you today (and days like today)! Ahem, allow me to introduce my newest business, the 'Dress-Up Allegra' business!"

"... you can't be serious, Julius. Besides. Why today?"

"Dear, dear, dear. Well, I'm going to offer you a bonus deal today. Ta-da! A calendar! At the price of only $10!"

"$10? For a calendar. $5 is what I will allow."

"$5? Tsk. You are harsh, gumdrops. You just cut my price down by 50%! No seller would let you into their shop if they knew how harsh you were! Well, I was testing your generosity (not much generosity, eh?). Anyhow, today is..."

"What? You've kept me waiting for 3 minutes already."

"... THE FIREFLY FESTIVAL! OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT? IT'S HERE ALREADY!"

"It's just a festival to watch fireflies. Nothing more."

"My, my. You are very oblivious to the town's events. Ahem. The firefly festival is the festival of lovers watching fireflies together! Knowing your famous popularity among the citizens, you've probably already got a date, eh?"

"... I didn't know that you had to bring a date..."

"OH NO! HOW COULD THIS BE, SWEETUMS? AFSJHGKRJGHLA! WE MUST GET YOU PROPPED UP RIGHT AWAY BEFORE THERE IS NO MORE TIME! AIEEEEE!"

And so, Julius "propped" her up to the max of his skills and towed her away in his jeep to the Sonata Tailoring. Julius skipped in to the tailor's, the bell tingling to indicate a new customer, with a dazed Allegra right behind him.

"LUNA. WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE. LUNAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yeesh. Julius, give me a break, alright? Or else my ears'll be deaf before I can be of any use. Why, isn't this Allegra! You look really pretty, but you do need a dress... Those shorts and that tee will not work with your lovely hair and face!"

"Exactly. You've just flat out guessed what we need your help for! Allegra, gumdrops, what style do you prefer?"

"Just nothing to frilly, fancy, or dressy."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Luna and Julius dished out the whole dress section of the shop, putting forth countless dresses before Allegra to choose from. Interestingly, the final dress that they decided on was not of her choice after all... But then again, those were 2 fashion workers helping her, and their sense proved just right.

Stepping out of the dressing room, a new Allegra in a sapphire blue dress that shone to the light with every step appeared before them. The effect was just too jaw-dropping, effortlessly stunning, and eye-catching, and the color fit her complexion and hair perfectly.

"... Allegra... You look..." sputtered Luna in awe.

"ABSOLUTELY TOO BEAUTIFUL! YES! YOU LOOK LIKE A GODDESS AMONG HUMANS! WELL DONE, DONE TOO WELL, LUNA DARLING!" squealed Julius.

Just then, they heard much of some growling, muttering, and arguing coming through the door. And to their surprise, as soon as the door flew open, three young men of the names of Luke, Gill, and Wizard literally flew into the room, crashing onto the floor into a heap of tangled arms and legs.

"Oomph! Stop tugging, Luke!" exclaimed Gill.

"Ouch! See now, Wizz, if you didn't struggle this much, we wouldn't be in this much trouble..." said Luke.

Standing up, Wizard brushed himself while claiming, "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to bother you all, as you can see-" Then he broke off, for before his eyes, stood whom he believed to be a living angel.

"Wow... You look great, Allie," stated Luke.

"You look perfect and all, I admit, but who's the lucky guy?" questioned Gill.

"You see, that's our next problem... She doesn't have a date... because she never knew that she had to bring a date to the Firefly Festival," pondered Luna.

"You don't have to bring one..." said Gill. "But... we do have a solution..."

"Why yes we do," cackled Luke evilly. "A perfect plan!"

"Shush, Luke, you make this sound like we're going to abduct her or something. You see, the gaping man right here has the same problem. We're just a step behind you guys because he put up a struggle about it all," stated Gill.

"Ah, then let's get him caught up," Julius happily said.

Then they dragged a now conscious Wizard into men's section and set him off to the dressing room.

"Hurry up, Wizz, you're keeping us all waiting!" whined Luke.

"Oh shut up! I'm coming, I'm coming," muttered "Wizz", and he came out fixing his azure tie.

Everyone felt the same feeling of amazement that they felt earlier when Allegra had stepped out of the dressing room. This time, instead of gaping, everyone pushed Allegra and Wizard together, until the two stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Aww... You two are like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly!" gushed Luna.

"Doesn't this scene remind you of those soap opera couples that look like gods and godesses?" wondered Luke, scratching his head.

"For once, I agree with you, Luke," Gill shook his head.

"Ditto Gill," clapped Julius.

The two however, remained silent and only gazed at each other with enough warmth to melt the whole room.

"What are we waiting for? Time's up, the festival's here! Let's gooo!" Luke fist-punched the air.

At the festival, everyone just stayed with their date, laughing into the fresh, night breeze and enjoying the lovely scenery of fireflies and little carts that sold many funny goods. All the couples seemed to chat and laugh along, full of action and energy, that is, except for the "soap opera couple".

"... Are we just going to stay like this all night?" mumbled Allegra.

"I hope not. Should we chat?" asked Wizard.

"Sure. You start."

"Hmmm... You look absolutely dazzling tonight. You've probably amazed everyone, even me, with your stunning beauty."

"!"

"Hahaha, you look even prettier when you blush."

Wizard then bent down and brushed a lock of hair that fell onto her face. Allegra then blushed even harder.

"I will be back in a second," Wizard grinned, standing up from their spot on the grassy fields by the waterfall.

"Wait, where are you going?" questioned Allegra.

"I'll bring back a surprise," Wizard replied with a crooked smile.

So Wizard left, leaving Allegra to wonder what he could possibly bring back. She thought of how wonderful everything was at the moment, and how she wished that time could just stop forever in these hours. All the conflicts of the past disappeared into the night sky with all the fireflies, all the worries evaporated away into the mist. Suddenly, this ethereal scenery was interrupted by screaming, running, and... fire. Fire, the one thing that Allegra despised more than finding a cockroach in the bottom of her glass of water. Flames spread all over the grassy fields, smoke filled the whole air, and Allegra froze. Unable to move from her spot, the familiar black smoke once again bottled up her lungs. The next thing she sensed was a pair of hands grabbing her away.

And then darkness seeped into her. Blacking out. Again.


	5. Note to All and Apologies!

**Hey everybody that's reading "The Red X"! **

**It's been a long time since I've uploaded, and I feel REALLY guilty about that... But that doesn't mean I didn't feel terrible about not being able to update so much. I hope you guys can write LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of ****_REVIEWS_****! As you guys can tell, I wanna write a great, complex plot, so give me many, many ideas and opinions! :D :D :D**

**PLOX and 3, Fruitcake Baguettes  
**


	6. 3: Shadows

**The Red X**

**3: Shadows**

"Allegra! Allegra! Please, wake up! Don't you dare scare me!"

Allegra opened her eyes to see a concerned, nearly frightened Wizard. His eyes looked blood-shot, and wrinkles that shouldn't have been on his face now creased all over his face.

"Nnn... Where am I?"

"Allegra... Allegra! Are you ok? You're at my place. Anyhow, why did you just stand there in the fire? What were you thinking?"

"I..." Allegra felt speechless. What was she thinking?

"It's ok. Sorry for overreacting. Just watch yourself next time, ok? Get some rest now. You still seem pretty ashen," comforted Wizard.

"Thanks..." was all Allegra could muster. Darkness once again filled her world as she fell asleep.

"Rest now..." whispered Wizard, tucking her in.

.

"What do you want, Tsevarh?" glared the hooded figure.

"Hmmm... You are clever enough to know the why I called you over."

"You didn't have to do that. Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Huh. That was only to remind you about what you need to do. You almost forgot about everything. EVERYTHING!"

"But you really didn't have to be so cruel."

"Cruel? Haha. You think that what I did was _cruel_? Looks like you still don't know me well enough."

"Now I wonder why I ever decided to follow you, Tsevarh."

"I saved your from the flames. You should thank me."

"I never wanted to live! You pulled me from peace into this living hell!"

"Don't forget that you also live for revenge. Now go. I don't have time for your temper. The faster you complete your task, the faster you will gain what you have been wanting for so long."

Revenge. And what the hooded figure had worked so hard for. How could they forget? Never could the hooded figure forget again what they had worked so hard for.


	7. 4: Rising

_Dear loyal readers, _

I apologize deeply for not being able to upload much on this story. Busy schedules=not much time to write... :( But I'm going to upload this chapter as a little Christmas gift to you all. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to give me your choices on the areas of study and weapons for Allegra and Wizard! Once more... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You don't know how much it does to my day when I get to read another one of your reviews! It gets my blood pumping and my stories in action! XD

_~Sincerely, Fruitcake Baguettes_

**4: Rising**

The following day, the sky was cloudy with the ashes from the fire at Firefly Festival and some other unknown substance. Allegra woke up to the smell of coffee that filled the snug, homely room that belonged to Wizard.

"… So you're awake," Wizard observed.

"… Nnng… What happened? Why am I here?" Allegra thought out loud, scratching the back of her head.

"… You just stood there during the fire at the Firefly Festival. You could've been killed if—" Wizard abruptly stopped.

"If you had not saved me?" Allegra finished.

"… It was not like you to just stand there and not move. What happened to the old—"

"Don't call me by that here in this town."

"But I don't understand why you need to cover you identity."

"Neither do I in your case. Why not your previous name?"

"… You will never understand…"

"Why does it always come back to that question? Why must you mouth that phrase? Everything today is because of that phrase! If you never had kept so many secrets from me, then nothing would have ever happened!"

"It's not my fault a degrade like you can't understand the simplest of my problems!"

Allegra looked at Wizard then with a hurt look in her eyes, an old familiar look that Wizard could never hold up against. Wizard felt an arrow pierce his heart, and instinctively strode over across the room to Allegra, reaching out his hand to brush away the tears. But not before he stopped himself from doing so.

"What is this now? You restrain yourself from your nature! Tell me, why did you change so much? And since when did I become a degrade? I don't understand how I could be a degrade with my level of education! What is there I could not understand?" Allegra raged with tears in her eyes.

(Yes, apparently in this story I choose to give Allegra and Wizard PHD's in some field of study. You guys review and take your picks in what you want them to study. ;D)

"… See, you do not even understand the most basic of questions. You fail to see your faults and where you are subordinates to other masters. Try to understand others and step in other people's shoes, Ak–"

"So you still work for that someone? And you should be more cautious! What would happen if we perchance called each other by our old names?"

"… You are right, _Allegra_. I will respect your choice in your new name. It seems we cannot be the way we used to be. And yes, I still work for my master. I can also tell you still work for yours. Maybe that is why we cannot be."

"And I respect your choice. You are right. Things will never be as they used to be. Destiny has set us apart. Let us be kind strangers to each other."

"… It seems you are well enough to argue. Therefore, I politely ask you to take leave. For a stranger should not stay long in another stranger's abode."

"… I see how it is. Good day then."

"…"

.

Allegra walked back to the inn reminiscing her past. But unlike others would smile at their past, the most she could muster to the kind Colleen was a half smile. Colleen wondered what ailed the poor, young woman as she heard Allegra close her door quietly. The poor girl looked so bleak. There definitely was something going on between Allegra and Wizard, not to mention something must have happened in the past between the two. Resuming to her baking, she decided it was best if she stayed out of the business. Besides, she had her Lover's Knot Bread to tend to for the upcoming picnic. She smiled as she fantasied a wonderful picnic with the whole town, on a sunny day.

"Maybe the skies will clear up…" Colleen hoped. But as soon as she hoped, some mysterious darkness came across her and seized her poor soul. Colleen fainted to the floor and dropped the pan of bread she had just baked with a loud "CLANG".

.

Allegra had just started to charge up her strength to her faithful companion that would never betray her, her ***. But darkness filled her again, and she felt more powerful than ever, yet felt more weak than ever. This strange feeling soon ended, but something told her that that would not be the last of that strange feeling.

(***=You guys also get to decide what weapon she uses; a staff? A legendary sword? A book? Or to be humorous, perhaps a hoe? Review and decide on what you want her to use. OH! Choose one for Wizard, too! Please be serious, and don't give me nonsense answers.)

"Interesting… Such power… I must consult with my master soon," Allegra thought.


	8. 5: The Beginning of the Past

Hello fellow fruitcakes and baguettes! This chapter is a "special edition" part I decided to include. I guess I just felt on fire today! :D Enjoy!

Back then, they had been Gale and Akari. Just Gale, and simply Akari. No complications had invited itself into their lives, and everything was still golden. Everyone attending their high school was a pure individual, innocent and possibly naïve. And now, both Gale and Akari would be lost in thought, wishing they could return to those days. But this chapter isn't about how their life had been back then. This one revolves around their relationship.

On one sunny day, Akari made her visit with her friends to the high school she would be attending for a "band fish orientation" (yes, both Gale and Akari are both in band). Middle school having been a boredom of routinely life, they heavily anticipated what the both infamous and famous word "high school" could bring. They wandered through the spacious room with many posters of upper classmen that were running for officers on the walls; upon this, Akari saw Gale.

For an odd reason, some voice in her mind spoke to her, telling her, "_Stay away from him. You will end up with the world's greatest pain. More painful than death._"

"Don't worry; he doesn't look much (a little dashing, I admit). I could never fall for someone like him," she replied to the strange voice. But suddenly, she noticed the voice had never made any implication of love, and yet, some part of her knew their relationship would not be "just friends". As for the moment, Akari decided to just sweep that part of her mind off that nerve-racking topic.

As for Gale, he had heard about her during the summer band camp as "the girl that missed band camp". He wondered what she would be like, and if she might just be a new friend. "Or maybe I've finally found the right one," he thought. He stopped his thoughts immediately; what was wrong with him? He had just thought about loving this girl he had only heard about, and worse he didn't even know what she looked like! Gale, being strange, humorous, and handsome, was pursued by a train of girls that were all deemed in the category of "pretty". None, however pretty, could suit his tastes for personality.

Time flew, and their first performance had already arrived. He wondered if she was even going to be in band or even go to this school. His mind mysteriously wavered on this girl that he never met, and that day, when he thought that he finally met someone who could relieve himself of his thoughts on the girl, that "someone" proved contrary. This girl that he had met, happened to be "his" girl.

After learning her name was Akari from his friends, he felt somewhat happier that she wasn't what he could call "breathtakingly beautiful". Or so he thought. One day, as he strolled along with his friend to their next class, his attention was caught by the sounds of whines and an enthusiastic, sing-songy voice. Turning his head around, he saw the interesting sight of Akari dragging one of her friends (the one that had been quite popular for his looks and muscles) to their next class.

"Yo, Dan (from Harvest Moon Magical Melody) the man! Whassup, my man?" Gale's friend asked.

"Gaaahhh, Akari! We are NOT going to be late! Geez! RELAX… Oh hey, just going to—"

"WAS! We're going to WAS!" Akari enthusiastically replied turning around, smiling like the sun itself.

It was that instant that Gale realized this Akari was different from all the others, her smile alone able to send warmth spreading throughout his body. He unconsciously smiled back at her and forgot to stop looking into her hazel eyes. This Akari noticed, and further noticed how his kind, intense eyes bore into hers, sending her heart fluttering at 100 mph. And that afternoon, the two went home cheerily daydreaming about each other.

"Gale, what happened? You look like you aced a test and got the highest score!" Gale's brother noted.

"Mmmm… Huh? No! Jake, don't be a nerd! I've been pixie-dusted!"

" 'Pixie-dusted', eh? How? By what?"

"I… sigh… *giggles* think I am in love!" Gale joyfully replied, hugging a pillow and twirling around the room with it.

"O_O Who? Who could send our 'Prince Gale' mad like this? I demand more information!"

"Jake… why can't you read my mind? Of course it's Akari!"

"Akari! Her…"

"Oh, right, you don't know her! She's the freshman that missed band camp. She's so *mmmf (kisses the pillow)"

"No, no, no, Gale, get out of this trance!" Jake angrily yelled.

"Huh? What's wrong, brother? Don't you want me to be happy?" Gale questioned, having been brought out of his dream world.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy, and not that I don't know her. I actually know her. I know her VERY well. You should know her too."

"Aww, well if you know her well, that just makes everything so much easier! And of course I know her! I know her so well that I even remember what she was wearing!"

"Gale! Stop it! She is the legendary daughter of our enemy clan! Her parents were the ones that killed ours!"

"Wait… No, Jake, she couldn't be… Besides, those were her parents! She is not her parents! Besides, her real parents died; we're even!"

"Gale, please grow up. Do not be so naïve. If those were her parents, what makes you so sure that she won't end up being like them?"

"No, Jake, stop. Please. I've finally met the one I want to be my other half, and you tell me she can never be it? NO. I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE! SHE CAN'T BE! No…"

"I'm sorry, brother… This just will not work."

"Please, give us a chance! I will prove to you she has not become one of them yet! Wasn't she taken in by normal parents? Please, brother!"

"… Alright. On the condition that you can only look at her, talk limitedly with her, and observe if her time already came or not."

"Mother! I'm hooommee!" Akari sang.

"How'd school go? It seems like you had a great time," her mother smiled.

"Everything's just perfect. Classes are great, same with teachers! But Mom, I have something more important to talk about: it's HIM. I think I've found HIM."

"Oh? Who is this young man that my daughter deems so worthy?"

"This wonderful boy in band, he's just so dashing and sweet, and he looks at me like I'm his life! I dare say I've fallen for him, Mother."

"What's his name?" Her mother asked, amused by her daughter's sudden impulsiveness.

"Gale…" Akari sighed dreamily.

"… Gale? Did I hear right? His name is Gale?" her mother frowned.

"Yeah… it's Gale. Why, Mom? What's wrong?"

"He… He's the son that your parents were killed by. His parents died, too in the process. Unlike you, who had us to take you in, they managed with the help of their clan and his elder brother being a highly responsible man."

"No… please, Mom, tell me this isn't true…"

That night, the star-crossed lovers did not sleep very well. In the end, Gale fell asleep from tiredness and Akari cried herself to sleep.

But will they keep things the way they are? There obviously seems to be a misunderstanding between their "clans" (besides, what are clans anyways?). And there definitely is more to their past. Coming up soon… On one condition… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! X3

By the way, if there are still suggestions to last time's questions (please check previous chapter; about choosing Allegra and Wizard's majors and weapons and whatnot), feel free to still review or pm me. :D :D

Thank you, my loyal fruitcakes and baguettes. (Hence the new term for my readers )

-Fruitcake Baguettes


End file.
